ABC Drabbles
by sycoandcrazy.inc
Summary: Series of 26 drabbles focusing on the different Inuyasha characters. Each drabble will be exactly 100 words, inspired by a word starting with a different letter of the alphabet. Some are funny, some touching, and some sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Apple**

Kagome studied Inuyasha's fire rat robe as they sat around a campfire. It wasn't, she decided, the color of flames. Fire was orange and gold, sometimes with white or blue mixed in. Fire wasn't really red.

It wasn't the bold, shiny red of fire trucks. It wasn't really the deep, succulent red of fresh picked cherries either. It was somehow richer than either of these colors.

Inuyasha finally noticed her staring. "Oi, wench, what are you looking at?"

Kagome smiled as the right color finally came to her. "Apples," she said. "Russet apples."

Inuyasha looked confused, but Kagome only smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy**

Sango fumed as Miroku flirted with the women of the village. That con artist! She didn't care if his antics got them a free stay at the village. It was shameful, and just plain disgusting.

Didn't these women understand it was nothing more than a game to Miroku? That he didn't care about them?

"Is something troubling you Sango?"

Sango looked up into Miroku's violet eyes, startled to find him so close to her. He was giving her that look again, the one that left her tongue tied. Then she felt the gentle pressure on her backside.

SMACK!

"Stupid monk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cookie**

How to describe Kagome? Inuyasha wasn't sure if there was just one word for her. She was sweet, but there was far more to her than sweetness. She was surprising him constantly with the odd things that she did. Just when he thought he'd figured her out, she did something unexpected. It was like…

Inuyasha's eyes strayed to the pastry in his hand. It was something Kagome had brought from her own time, a sugary thing with lumps of chocolate and nuts. What had Kagome called it again?

"Can I have another cookie?" Shippo asked.

Right. Kagome was a cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Donut**

Kagome heaved a sigh as she stared up at the clouds. They had been traveling for several weeks now and she had run out of the food that she had brought from the future. Oh, sure, Inuyasha hunted for their meat, and she and Sango were good at finding edible plants, but the meals just weren't the same.

Shippo hopped over and lay down beside her. "That cloud looks like a bird."

Kagome searched the skies. "That one looks like a donut."

"That one's a fish."

"That one's a cake."

"Kagome…are you hungry?"

Kagome sighed again. "Yes, Shippo, I am."

* * *

AN-Just so you know, I got all my prompt words from my dad. That's why so many seem to be food related.


	5. Chapter 5

**Echo**

"Stop it Rin!"

"Stop it Rin!"

"I mean it, you little brat!"

"I mean it, you little brat!"

"Ahhhh, silence!"

"Ahhhh, silence!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"If you don't stop mocking me, I'll…I'll…"

"If you don't stop mocking me, I'll…I'll…"

"I'll leave you to be eaten by trolls if you don't stop!"

"I'll leave you to be eaten by trolls if you don't stop!"

"Please stop."

"Please stop."

"Lord Sesshomaru, please tell Rin to quit mocking me!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, please tell Rin to quit mocking me!"

"Do as you wish, Rin."

"Do as you wish, Rin."

"…Desist."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."


	6. Chapter 6

**Father**

He didn't know what it took to be a father; he'd never had an example. His father had died on the day he'd been born after all. Sure he'd had his mother for a while, but that wasn't nearly the same as a father.

Unless one counted Sesshomaru, there had never been any male role model in Inuyasha's life. And really, considering the number of times that Sesshomaru had tried to kill Inuyasha, he wasn't a good role model.

Now Inuyasha was about to become a father himself. Would he be a good father?

"Of course you will," Kagome said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gold**

Myoga watched Inuyasha's eyes as he talked with his traveling companions around the campfire. Inuyasha's eyes were an intense, burnished gold, changing to reflect Inuyasha's mood. They showed every emotion he felt.

They were like Lord Inutaisho's eyes. Lord Inutaisho had been a soldier, always blunt and direct. His eyes had always reflected his emotions too.

Actually, though Inuyasha didn't know it, he was a lot like his father. Oh, to be sure there were differences, but in many ways the two were the same.

_Is this why Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha? Because Inuyasha reflects his father when Sesshomaru does not?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello**

Hojo shifted as he stood at the school gates. He'd acted brave all morning, but he had to admit that he was scared to start his first day of school.

"I can do this," he whispered. Hojo took his first steps into the elementary school.

He made his way to his class and set his bag on a desk. He looked around at his classmates, and then he felt someone bump into him.

"Sorry."

Hojo turned to look at the pretty girl who had bumped into him. "Hi," she said. "I'm Kagome."

That was all it took, and Hojo fell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Internal**

He kept his eyes on the ground. It was easiest to keep his face blank if he wasn't looking at a person, especially after a nightmare like he'd had last night.

"Kohaku."

Inwardly, he cursed. He didn't want anyone to talk to him right now, but he especially didn't want this monster to talk to him, the one that was responsible for making Kohaku kill his father and other warriors of his tribe.

Slowly he looked up at Naraku, and it was with great effort that he kept his face blank.

Naraku smiled cruelly. "I have a job for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Jam**

Inuyasha hopped up through the well to Kagome's time. She was late, again. She'd promised to return in three days, and it'd been four. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, there was nothing in her time important enough to keep her away from him…that is, shard hunting.

As Inuyasha walked to the house, he heard Kagome scream inside. No! Kagome was supposed to be safe in her era.

He dashed inside, and found Kagome sitting on the floor covered in a red, sticky substance.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome looked cross and…embarrassed? "I spilled the strawberry jam on myself."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kill**

Sango shifted nervously. This was her first time attempting a job alone.

The bushes to her right rustled, and a yokai burst out at her, all teeth and claws. Sango yelled and swung her boomerang, knocking it away.

Sango's training kicked in, and before the yokai could recover what wits it had, Sango threw the boomerang with all her might, tearing the yokai in two. She caught her weapon as it came back, and stared at the corpse on the ground.

It was revolting and wonderful. She had fought and won; but somehow, she felt that she had also lost.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love**

He had faced many challenges in his life, and he'd overcome all of them. He'd defeated countless foes with ease, and now, inconceivably, he'd been defeated.

His walls had crumbled, his defenses had been torn apart, and he hadn't even realized what was happening until it was far too late to stop it. He, Sesshomaru, had lost.

The victor's brown eyes stared up at him in unfeigned adoration. Her delicate form snuggled closer to his side. "Good night, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru refused to return Jaken's incredulous stare. "Sleep, Rin."

When had it happened? When had Sesshomaru fallen prey to love?

* * *

AN-Just to clarify, I'm talking about father/daughter love here. I don't approve of Sesshomaru and Rin as a romantic pairing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Monster**

Her shoulder throbbed mercilessly, and blood flowed from her wounds. In all her life she'd never seen this much blood.

_I'm going to die, _she realized. _Inuyasha has killed me._

Well, if she was going to die, she wouldn't die alone. She struggled to her feet, supporting herself with her bow. Slowly she took one step, and then another. Inuyasha was going to attack her village, and she would stop him.

Angrily, she ground her teeth together. She hated him with all her heart! Then she saw him and with the last of her strength she raised her bow.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

**inumongirl18-**Since you asked, I don't approve of Sesshomaru and Rin as a romantic pairing because I personally find the idea of someone raising a child and then falling in love with said child creepy, blood relation or not. If you wish to continue this conversation, please, sign in when you next leave a review, because I won't be continuing this in any more AN's. However, do note that the foul language is completely unnecessary.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notice**

Koga clasped Kagome's hands in his tightly. "Hey there, Kagome, how've you been?"

Kagome smiled nervously and gently tugged at her hands. "Hello Koga."

Whatever else she might have said was lost when Inuyasha shoved his way in between them. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch her, mangy wolf?"

"Maybe I'll listen when you can back yourself up," Koga said, but Inuyasha didn't need to speak; Koga already understood. He always saw the relief hidden under annoyance in Kagome's eyes when Inuyasha got in the way. His heart just forced him to ignore it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Obvious**

Kagome watched Sesshomaru from the back of the group. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had struck an uneasy truce so they were now traveling together. Kagome was curious about the enigmatic taiyokai and his companions. He seemed like a walking contradiction.

He professed to hate humans, was antisocial, and yet he let Rin, a human child who could talk your ear off, stay with him. And then of course there was Jaken, also talkative, but where Rin's voice was at least pleasant Jaken sounded like a dying toad.

Sesshomaru was a walking puzzle; one Kagome was hoping she'd have time to solve.


	16. Chapter 16

**Purple**

"What's your favorite color, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What does that matter?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'm just curious," Kagome said. "My favorite color is green."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Red."

"What about you, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I suppose I'd have to say blue," Miroku said.

"My favorite color is orange," Shippo cheerfully added.

"What about you, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Purple," Sango said without thinking.

"Really," Miroku said falling back to walk beside her. "I wonder why?"

Sango glanced at him, with his purple robes and twinkling violet eyes. She felt her cheeks heat up and looked away. "Absolutely no reason at all."


	17. Chapter 17

**Queer**

The two legs were strange, in Kilala's personal opinion. Their words and actions always seemed to contradict with each other, and they never got anywhere.

Take Inuyasha and Kagome, for example. It seemed obvious to Kilala that they loved each other, but they never said so, and they never dared to try and claim each other. And of course there was Sango and Miroku. Despite the fact that Sango was in love with Miroku, she always ignored his advances (but of course she got upset when he flirted with other females).

No, they just did not make sense at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Robin**

"There's an ominous could hanging over this house," Miroku declared. He ignored Kagome and Sango's rolled eyes, and concentrated on conning his way into the headman's good graces, something that wasn't that difficult. After hanging up a few sutras and saying a chant or two, Miroku won a meal and place to stay for the night.

"I can't believe you do this," Sango grumbled. "It's as good as stealing!"

"Think of it as a charity work," Miroku said smoothly. "I take from the rich and give to the poor."

Miroku never figured out why that made Kagome shake with laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sun**

The sun shown down on Shippo, warming his skin and hair, and lighting fire of excitement in his veins. At long last, winter had ended and spring had come again.

Spring always made Shippo feel excited. It was as if the whole world had been asleep, and it was just waking up. Now he just needed to celebrate the coming of spring somehow.

"My hair!" Kagome wailed in distress, holding the pink strands.

"My Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried, unable to lift the weapon.

"My sutras!" Miroku demanded, the papers having disappeared.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled, trapped beneath a boulder.

Spring was _great._


	20. Chapter 20

**Trust**

Rin gasped when she woke up, her heart hammering in her chest. It had been an awful nightmare, about the night she'd died. She'd never forget it for the rest of her life; the wolves chasing her through the forest, the terror, the pain when their teeth sank into her flesh.

Movement caught Rin's eye, and she looked over to see Lord Sesshomaru watching her out the corner of his eye. Rin relaxed and smiled. She knew some people would find Lord Sesshomaru as scary as she found those wolves, but Rin couldn't see it. Rin trusted him with everything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Uniform**

There was a reason Kagome insisted on wearing her uniform. She knew the outfit was impractical for the feudal era, and she'd had to spend quite a bit of money on new ones, but she'd never give up wearing them.

Kagome stared at her reflection in the water. The resemblance was there; it was obvious who she looked like. But that woman wouldn't wear Kagome's uniform. It was the uniform that made her different. It was the uniform that made her Kagome.

It might be a silly, immature thought, but Kagome clung to it. She just couldn't let it go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Victorious**

Kagome lowered her bow, hardly able to believe her eyes. After all this time, after all their struggles, was it finally over? Had they really defeated Naraku? It hardly seemed possible, but there was the proof laying on the ground in the form a glowing pink sphere.

Kagome walked forward and gently, warily, picked up the whole, unblemished Shikon Jewel. It was over. Naraku was really defeated, and they were safe. There was only one thing left to do.

_I wish the jewel was gone._

A flash of pink light, and it was gone, as though it had never been.


	23. Chapter 23

**Winter**

Rin shivered beside the fire Jaken had started. It was cold outside, and snow was falling. _I wish Lord Sesshomaru was here, _she thought, though she knew his presence wouldn't change the weather.

"Here, brat, take this before you catch ill," Jaken said and tossed her a blanket.

Rin caught the blanket and wrapped it tightly around herself. It helped trap the warmth, and as her eyes were drooping shut, Rin caught sight of Jaken huddling as close as he could to the fire.

It seemed Lord Sesshomaru didn't always have to be the one to take care of her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Xenophobia**

Sesshomaru stood within the trees upon a cliff, watching the humans on the beach below. They came from a ship from somewhere across the ocean, although Sesshomaru had no idea where.

Sesshomaru didn't like these humans, or trust them. They looked different from any human he'd ever seen before, and spoke in a strange language that he'd never heard. They had brought many supplies from their ship; did these people mean to stay in his lands?

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He wouldn't allow it. He didn't normally involve himself in the business of humans, but for once, he'd make an exception.


	25. Chapter 25

**Yellow**

Sesshomaru walked through the meadow of yellow flowers, letting his eyes wander around. It'd been long enough now that time and weather had erased the ruins of the mansion that'd once stood here, but time had not yet gotten rid of the legends that haunted this place. Even now, no human would dare to try and live here.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he came here. There was nothing for him. Sesshomaru wondered if Izayoi had ever told Inuyasha about this place; the place where Inuyasha was born, and their father killed.

In the end, Sesshomaru supposed it really didn't matter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Zany**

_"Kagome."_

_ Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru looming over her, his eyes seeming to glow in the light of the sunset as he stared down at her._

_ "From now on, you belong to me."_

_ Wh-what? No way!_

_ "Oh, Sesshomaru," she crooned, throwing her arms around him. "This is the happiest day of my life!"_

_ Noooo! I don't mean that! Someone make it stop!_

_ Sesshomaru tilted her head up, and slowly, oh so slowly, leaned down and pressed his lips against hers._

Kagome sat up in bed, muffling a scream. Closing her eyes she shuddered. Sesshomaru and her, kissing? What a nightmare!

* * *

Well, here it is, the last chapter. I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed; you showed me that these drabbles were way more popular than I'd ever thought they would be. Thanks so much!


End file.
